A Powerful State of Mind
by Crimson-Youkai-Zero
Summary: Mutants and the Draconian Mass also known as Elementals clash in confusion and hostility, but there is one who is unaware of many things and MIGHT help the x-men...(end transmission)
1. MOrning Haters

Author's comment : NO i do not own X-men but i did create and own my character Edward, and it just so happens that my screename is Edward.....woah.....what a coincident. N E WAYS.....please try to enjoy my story....I have more but i'll wait to see how this one goes.....seeya space cowboy....(end transmission)  
  
  
  
-Well, what'da know, Im finally on my own. Well, on a school trip, no less, but out none the less. We took a class trip to Florida, but.....*sigh*.....I REALLY WANTED TO GO TO JAPAN....oh well, beggars can't be choosers.-  
  
"Edward come'on,..." ,my friend Kasey called from the car. -Yea, I think i know what firsts pops into your head, 'Oh, its a guy cuz of the name, well I say this now, IMA GIRL....im named Edward for certain reasons.-  
  
"Hold on, I wanna see this magazine."  
  
"WERE GONNA GO NOW, WE NEED TO GET BACK!!!!!!!", screeched a very worried girl. Everyone else in the car all tingling to go back to the school dorm, not because of school itself, heck...even if the teacher threatened to expel us they wouldn't be so rushed. Its because of the pool party, some guys rented a bus, and invited a bunch of people, including us.  
  
"Sure, sure, I'll be there." -Im not so eager to go, cuz I absolutely hate swimming, because I hate water, well sorta cuz'....I can't swim.....yeah yeah laugh it off. And im not to excited about getting into a pool full of cold water and people i don't know.-  
  
We finally got to the school dorm, btu we just missed the bus. "heh" a small smile surfaced my face. But no, that was not enough...."HA HA HA HA HA HA, etc." I ended up laughing my way to the ground. It was totally hilarious to me. I didn't care, but it entertained me, to see the grim faces off my broken-hearted friends, I know cruel, but enjoyable.  
  
"THATS NOT FUNNY!!!!!" steamed my peachy friend. "They....ju-just left you....here....(insert laughing here)...oh my gosh, help me, i can't stop laughing." And that was it, I continued my hour, or what felt like it laughing about the matter. I don't usually act like a clown or anything, but making my friends feel miserable, gave me something to be happy about, or to feel like I have a certain role in their life. Ofcourse they would not stand to take that kind off treatment from me, so the rushed to the car and drove off, in record breaking time.  
  
+hours from now+  
  
"Hey Edward, did you hear about the mutant captures here in Florida?" asked my book-wormed friend, who I occasionally talk to for current updates of the world.  
  
"No, what happened, did they finally get what was coming to them?"  
  
"Yup, and they got it full-time....oh and they are going into classified government cases for studies and exterminations." yapped the over-joyed book-worm. "Im not talking about the mutants, Im talking about the police, those mean people who are nothing compared to those mutants. How can they be treated like that. People obviously fear what they don't understand."  
  
"Yeah well, they cannot be trusted, you know, people with power become corrupt." book-worm stated.  
  
"Sure whatever, hey but anyways, Im going back to my dorm, I will be on my internet rounds again."  
  
"Okay seeya.....AND DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT ABOUT JUST HOW GOOD THOSE MUTANTS ARE" yelled my trusty companion.  
  
Walking to my room, and thinking what he just said, makes me think, sorta confused but nothing serious. Oh well, if I can't find the answer, then don't think about it. On to the internet.  
  
Finally, in my room again. Eh, great....just great, when I finally make here Im tired, *sigh* momentie. And with that I went to my favorite realm in the universe...the DREAM WORLD. *snore*  
  
-----------------------------------------------end of chapter ichi--------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
please at least one review, i don't care if you flame me, just one to show that someone atleast even read this......oh well, Edward still happy.....seeya space cowboy.....or girl...(end transmission) 


	2. Sake with a bowl of Death

Author's comment : NO i do not own X-men but i did create and own my character Edward, and it just so happens that my screename is Edward.....woah.....what a coincident. N E WAYS.....please try to enjoy my story....I have more but i'll wait to see how this one goes.....seeya space cowboy....(end transmission)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
8:48 AM  
  
*snore* still sleepy....(narrarate later).....*snore*  
  
"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!GET UP.....ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!" screamed my friend Kasey.  
  
"GO AWAY, IM STILL SLEEPY......" i cried, trying my best not to wake up fully.  
  
"FINE THEN, NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU!!!!!!!" kasey screamed trying her best to threaten me.  
  
"FINE, I'LL MICROWAVE SOMETHING.....NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I CHASE YOU OR SOMETHING...." this is how my morning is everyday. And im proud of it. I'm a growing girl and need every minute off it.  
  
"Thats it...." And with those two words, I found myself, bouncing on my bed along with my friend on top of me. "AHHH....get the hell off of me." And right before I could even breath after those last words, I found myself, being dragged on the floor on my back, all the way to the kitchen, where all the other students were eating. Luckily I was still wearing my clothes from last night, so no unwanting scenery would show after all the dragging.  
  
"Are you done yet?" I asked in a very weary tone.  
  
"Nope, we are almost.....THERE." then once the she finished that word, she dropped my feet onto the floor, right in the middle where everyone stared at me in breif silence. Then a busrt off laughter came, then a line-up of pointing came. So I calmly got up, and slowly look at my happy friend, and in a split second, pounced on my friend tackled her with the strenght I had left in my body. From there continued my BEAUTIFULL day in Florida.  
  
After I had my breakfast, which was the leftovers from the plates and containers left by my WONDERFULL and CARINGS friends, I left to ride on my rollerblades to the nearest Asian Cafe, or something like it. And there came my savior of the day...or morning.  
  
"Good Morning, what may I have the pleasure of getting for you?" ask the waitress, whose eyes could show, she didn't have a good morning either.  
  
"I would like to have a cold sake, in a cup, but please bring the whole teacup here." and in a slow bow and turn, she was off to fetch my drink. For all those who do not know what sake is, it is rice wine (japanese beer/tea, but correct me if im wrong) that is somewhat alcoholic, but better than American beer, in my opinion, in taste wise.  
  
"Here is your tea ma'am...is that all for now?" "...yes thank-you..." Now I can enjoy my sake. But ofcourse my peace was short-lived....  
  
*crash* "Hey you....GET OUT OF MY CAFE freak. YOUR KIND IS NOT WELCOMED HERE" yup, very short-lived, that was the common phrase said here and around the world to the mutants who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Trouble like that, I stay out of. Just beacause thinking about those things, make me want to sleep. Through all the yelling, there I saw the misfortunate who got yelled at. Big and Bulky, the kind off man you would probably see in the immagration, a foreinger or somthing, but he was mostly wearing a black overcoat with a hood. Still he was just a spect of memory to me now. But that was not to be forgotten so easily. Just a few seconds from his departure, a blood-curling scream is heard through-out the cafe, and most likely the neighborhood.  
  
I heard the scream loud and clear, but still I sit in the chair drinking sake. You may think what kind of person would just sit there like nothing happened, even though it seemed like somebody died. But it was the mutant's and police's problem now. Ofcourse all the rest of the people ran out to see what happened. After a while sirens are heard, and I finally finish my drink. leaving a tip. I calmfully left the resturant.  
  
Then hearing gunshot which was suspected to be shots toward the mutant. I look to see that the mutant was coming back back in this direction.People in panic then hurried everywhere to get out of the way, but in shock and surprise. I came to see that the owner of the scream was no other than my friend Kasey. (yea you think that 'wow her friend is dead, what a predictable plot' but I wish to dissagree. Through all the stories you've read, all of the deaths of people changed them in different ways, but this may be no other than some proffesional writer's idea, but her death, made me feel that I was responsible, sad, anger, and all the rage I could make.) Feelings like this lead to change in mind and body, but to me it no different. Everything cracked so much that I just looked and saw the muscle and tissue burnt and liqified. Leaving a drooping skin over the still skeleton, with the eyes wide and white, to tell the story of fear and sadness in one moment. The body frozen still to show the pain and anxiety her weak attempt of getting away. A monument of no mercy was left in my sight.  
  
I turned to see the mutant coming back and passing me with a glint of death that he showed my friend. The police stopped to just watch him get away and faced me with their guns pointed at me. "You mutie freak, I'm gonna lock you up and kill you like the dog you are."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------End of page Ni----------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please give me a review...i have to have some inspiration....oh well....Ein the smart dog will keep me company and hopefully learn to write me a review....hehe...seeya space cowboy....or girl....(end transmission) 


End file.
